


Cute As A Carrot

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post ep for Swing. Elliot realizes what Olivia did for Kathleen, and leaves Kathy to be with her. EO smut, and fluffies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute As A Carrot

_**Disclaimer: The characters of SVU do not belong to me. I got this idea when I was watching Swing again. Anyway, this is a post ep fic, El realizes what Liv did for him and leaves Kathy to be with her. Just a oneshot, and I have another two EO oneshots planned, too. XD.** _

Cute As A Carrot

By Julia

Okay. How did this happen? Things with Kathleen were back on track. Elliot had been musing about something Olivia had said. It was on his mind a lot in the past couple of days. Elliot had packed a couple of bags, and got a hotel room. There was no reason for him and Kathy to be together anymore. Elliot had been thinking about it, and he guessed that it must have been Olivia who had helped Kathleen. Lord knows that it hadn't been Kathy. And to be fair, things with him and Kathy hadn't been great for a long time. Elliot wanted to talk to Olivia. They should be together. Elliot knew that Olivia had to really care about him if she was able to put so much effort into helping his daughter. Elliot thought that he might have been in love with Olivia since he had first seen her eleven years ago. Part of him wished that they'd met before he got married.

Getting a bottle of Jack, and a couple of pizzas, he headed over to Olivia's apartment. Elliot just hoped that Olivia would let him in. They had to talk. Elliot knocked on her apartment door. He called out, "Liv, it's me." He was nervous as hell about this. But he had to do this or he'd regret it forever. That was not something that he was down for. Elliot heard footsteps in the apartment, and then the door was opening. Elliot lost his train of thought as soon as he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen in his life, and always had been.

Olivia didn't know what he was doing here. And with pizza and Jack. Olivia arched an eyebrow. "You brought pizza and Jack." She said, hoping that he'd give her a reason that was he wanted to see her and nothing to do with work. Olivia knew that that was wishful thinking. Things with Elliot was never going to happen. Olivia had told herself that when she'd met him eleven years ago. Olivia did step back to let him in though, she was very hungry and that pizza smelled amazing. "Although I gotta admit, that smells really good." She admitted, her stomach growling.

"I got meat lovers and one with the works." Elliot told her, as she closed the door behind him. He followed her to the couch, and opened one of the boxes. He took out a piece of pizza, and took a huge bite. Olivia did the same. Elliot didn't know where to start with what he had to say. There was so much ground to cover. Elliot chewed his pizza while he thought. Elliot didn't even know how to express what he felt for Olivia. He loved her so much. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. Elliot couldn't imagine his life without her. "Liv…. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for what you did for Kathleen. I know it wasn't Kathy." He said, and he tried not to have any bitterness in his tone when he said that. It was hard. There was a lot of bitterness he felt for Kathy. Although she was still the mother of his children. So there would always be some kind of caring there. Elliot poured them some shot glasses full of Jack, and drank it down, before he continued and poured another. Elliot finished his slice of pizza, and Olivia waited for him to keep talking. Elliot cleared his throat, and started talking again. "Liv, you…. you didn't have to do that. You stuck your neck out for my kid." He paused, quiet before he continued. "That's how I know that we're supposed to be together. I love you, Olivia, and I always have. I should have spoken up years ago." They had lost a lot of time.

Okay. Did she really just hear that? She wasn't sure what to say to that. Olivia did have feelings for him. Olivia picked up one of the meat lovers' slices, and took a bite. While she thought about what to say to him. Olivia had loved him for a very long time. Elliot was her best friend. They told each other everything. Well, she had thought they had. Olivia didn't know why he had never told her about his mother. Elliot knew everything about her, even the things that she didn't want anyone to know. She took a deep breath, and finally started talking. "Um, Elliot, I…. I helped Kathleen because she's your daughter and you're my best friend." It was true, but it wasn't all. She had done it because she was in love with him and he'd needed the help. It had been a no brainer. Olivia wanted to do what she could. "But I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason." She said cautiously. Once they opened the door, they couldn't close it again. Olivia had grown fond of their little cage. She didn't know what they would do if it ended things between them forever. Olivia didn't know about Elliot, but she would hate it if she lost him for good. She would be inconsolable. Elliot was her whole entire world. She loved him, and didn't feel like she could say it.

That wasn't a no. Elliot mused. He supposed that he could work with that. He downed another shot of Jack, and reached for another slice of pizza. "Liv, I know you must be worried about what will happen if we break up. I am not going to break up with you. This is the real deal, Olivia. I will never want to be with someone else. I love you. You are what drives me. I… when I saw you sticking out your neck for Kathleen, I knew that you were the one I was supposed to get married to. You cared about Kathleen that much, and about me that much. You can push me away if you'd like, but I don't want you to. I will keep fighting to be with you. I will do whatever it takes. I am going to be on your side. We will be amazing, Olivia. You just have to let me in." Elliot really hoped that something he was saying was sinking in. He couldn't give up. He had to get her to see things his way. Elliot finished a piece of pizza and picked up one of Olivia's hands. "I love you, Olivia Benson. With all of my heart and soul. We will make this work." Elliot wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to push her just yet. She seemed to still be having doubts about his sincerity. But that was okay. Elliot didn't want her to give up on Olivia ever again. This had opened his eyes, at least that was a good thing. They would find a way to ease into being together. He leaned out, kissing her softly on the lips.

That was….. okay, he was kissing her and professing that he wanted to be with her. Olivia was having a hard time believing him. She wanted to, she really did. "El…." She said, when she finally got a word in edgewise. All of what he said sounded good, but that didn't mean it was going to happen. Olivia was afraid that it was too soon to hope for it. He had just left his wife. They had to be smart about this. Olivia knew that it was the right thing to do, even if it felt like it wasn't. Olivia could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers as she started to talk again. "It…. I feel the same way that you do, but you just split up with Kathy. You aren't used to being single. We shouldn't try and upset that balance just yet." She wanted to beat herself up for actually saying no. In all of the ways that she thought this might happen, she had never said no. Olivia didn't know how he would react, just as long as he was okay with it. Olivia couldn't imagine life without him. Olivia brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes. Elliot was just calmly and patiently looking back at her. That was somewhat reassuring. Although she wasn't sure that he was really listening. That wouldn't serve any kind of purpose. "Let's take some time."

Exactly what he'd thought she would say. Elliot didn't know what to say. He knew that it was going to be hard for him to convince her when she was in this mood. "Look, Liv, I can understand what you're saying. You need to be cautious. I get that, I really do." He said. And it was true. Elliot wasn't going to give up and she had to know that. "But I am going to keep coming after you. Till you know that this is right. You are the one for me. You'll see." Elliot said, and he kissed her once more, reaching out for another slice of pizza. This was going to work out, he was so completely sure. Elliot downed another shot of Jack. "We don't have to talk about it anymore now." He said, as Olivia got another slice of pizza. Elliot was content to just hang out here with her. Elliot loved spending time with her. Any way that was possible. Elliot reached for another slice of pizza. He took a bite, watching as Olivia poured herself another shot. Elliot watched her, he could watch her all day. Without being creepy, that is. He leaned back on the couch, wondering how Olivia could be so damn beautiful. He was always taken back by how beautiful she was. Elliot couldn't imagine why she would want him. He wasn't ugly, but he didn't think that he was handsome enough for her. But he wasn't going to let that get in his way. Elliot was in love with her and he wouldn't give up.

It was a couple of weeks before anything changed. Olivia was the one to make a move this time. Elliot had an apartment, so she went over with Chinese and beer. She was going to need the liquid courage. Olivia knocked on the door, calling out, "El, it's Liv." She said, her voice shaking with nervousness. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew that Elliot was going to make a move back, he had been the one to get the ball rolling. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. Olivia was so incredibly nervous. Even though she knew that this was the right thing to do. When Elliot came to the door, he took her breath away. Olivia loved those blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky. It was amazing to just stare into them. "I brought Chinese and beer." She said, holding them up. She felt like a school girl again, and it actually felt good. She hadn't had that feeling in a long time. Mostly because she hadn't been into Elliot in a very long time. But Elliot really made her stomach flip in knots. She stepped inside as Elliot moved to let her in. She moved to the kitchen, setting the food up on the kitchen table. "I got the chicken that you like." She told him, holding up the container.

There was a reason that she was here. Elliot could tell, she was nervous and acting strange. It was really cute. He cracked open a beer, and got out some paper plates. Elliot got some of the chicken, getting some fried rice, too. "Did you get egg rolls?" He asked, right before she pulled out the container of egg rolls. Elliot picked up one and took a bite out of it, waiting for Olivia to speak up and tell him why he was here. Elliot gave her a Stabler grin. "So, you gonna tell me why you're here?" Elliot asked, picking up a pair of chopsticks. He knew that she had something, she brought food and beer. That was a dead give away.

Well, now it was out there. Olivia forked some food on her paper plate. Olivia filled her fork with some moo shu pork before she spoke. "Um…. I just wanted to see you." That was true. Olivia just wasn't sure that she could come out with why she was really here. Olivia watched as Elliot took a sip of his beer. "Um, but that's not the only reason." She said, and he gave her a knowing glance. "But you already know that." Olivia said, giggling a little. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, taking another bite of pork. "El…. I've been thinking about what you said about us being together." Olivia said, her tone betraying how nervous she actually was. This was fool proof though.

Elliot grinned his Stabler grin at her. "Yeah. I could tell. Wait, really?" He asked, as what she said really sank in. He stood, and pulled her out of the chair, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She pressed back against him, and he stroked the small of her back. She tasted so good. Elliot deepened the kiss, pulling her shirt out of her jeans, his fingers moving over her stomach. She was going to get the sex of her life. She needed it, too. Elliot pulled off her shirt, and tossed it to the floor. She gasped, arching up into him, into his hips. Both of them were groaning to beat the band. He didn't know how she would ever need another man after him. Elliot knew that that was a bit briggity but he couldn't help it. He was good at sex. Elliot pulled Olivia with him to the bedroom, and took off clothes on the way, so when they got there, both were naked as jaybirds. Olivia beat him to the bed, and she pushed him to the mattress. She straddled him, sliding over his very massive cock, but not slipping it inside her. El's groan was loud and long. Olivia grinned, and held herself above him, and began to rub his length with her sex, sliding all up and down Elliot's length without sliding him inside her. He was lolling his head back in ecstasy.

Oh if she'd just crawl on. Olivia finally slipped on top of his member, sliding his impressive cock into her. Then she began to move on top of him, his hands reaching up and sliding along her breasts. He cupped them, playing with her nipples. She let out a moan as she rode him like a stallion. He was so amazing. They were both breathless, pre-come slathered all over both of their chests and stomachs. Olivia moved down, so that her huge tits were over his face. He took one in his mouth, catching the nipple with his teeth. Olivia let out a moan, and she was okay. More than okay, she was coming. Elliot flipped them over, still inside her, and began to move his hips with thrust after thrust. As deep as he could go. Finally, he did come, inside her. Neither had noticed or thought to grab a condom. They should have, since they could have used the condom. Elliot's toes pressed into the bed, as he moved to lay next to her. She…. Wow, had that been amazing. Best sex that he'd ever had. He could barely move. And Elliot knew that it should be this way all the time. He could barely catch his breath, they had gone hard. He was staring at the ceiling, counting the swirls in the plaster. Wow. This was how unfocused his brain was. Elliot reached out and laced his fingers with Liv's. Now they had to have the talk, right? He supposed that that had to happen.

Okay. Now the "talk" would start, right? They had to define what that meant. Olivia was very nervous about that conversation. She leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "So…. what did that mean? You know that I hate to ruin anything. I just… I can't lose you. You are my best friend." It was so very nerve wracking to say all of this. Olivia wasn't often putting herself out there like this. But you couldn't not do something just because it was hard. Olivia watched his face as she spoke. He didn't seem to be against what she was saying. Olivia decided to go for broke and just say it. "I love you, El, and we should be together."

"I'll do you one better. Let's get married. I know I have to wait for my divorce to be finalized. But I want to be with you forever. We were meant to be together, Olivia Benson." Elliot said, and reached into his bedside table, and pulled out a tiny black box. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" Elliot had gotten the ring the day after he'd gone to the apartment. This was right. Elliot knew that he would never regret this. This was the right thing to do. He barely heard Olivia's answer, she was busy kissing him and saying what must have been yes. He put the ring on her finger, and they were kissing again.

Finally, Olivia had done something right. This was the most right thing she had ever done. She loved Elliot Joseph Stabler with everything that she had. Forever was going to begin.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked! I needed some EO fluff. I've got two more for them planned. A post ep for Spooked and a post ep for Savior. I hope that you enjoyed. I will ship EO forever! XD.** _


End file.
